


So, come join me

by riversthecalifornicana



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversthecalifornicana/pseuds/riversthecalifornicana
Summary: Just click the dam button





	So, come join me

So i'm gonna bandwagon with both my doki writer homies RandomIdiot and the totally Mexican DDLC_Stories and make a discord:  
if you're that cool or just that stoned, come join us!

https://discord.gg/Hb3pvsw

see you on the other side


End file.
